


Appreciation

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Maxwell brings home wood.





	Appreciation

Maxwell glared at the fire as if it had offended him personally. 

He had spent the whole day chopping wood- well, his shadow clones did, but he had lugged the wood back to base, and that was what mattered. He had spent the whole day chopping wood, and Wilson hadn’t said a word about it.

It wasn’t like Wilson was supposed to. Even if he HAD dragged the piles of wood by Wilson, loudly complaining of his back. Wilson had completely ignored him, focused on his own work. 

It wasn’t that big of a deal. He just- well, he just liked it when Wilson was pleased with him, he supposed. 

Maxwell continued to glower at the firepit.

Wilson, finally done with his own work, sat down next to him. He grinned. 

“What’s got you pouting tonight, Max?”

Maxwell’s pout got worse. “I’m not pouting.”

Wilson laughed, and patted Maxwell’s back. “Come on, Maxwell, tell me what’s wrong.”

“...Gathered a lot of wood today.”

“And?”

“...You’d think someone would show a little appreciation when someone does something for them...” 

Wilson blinked, then began laughing again. “You’re throwing a tantrum because I didn’t praise you for doing your job?”

“I’m not throwing a tantrum!”

Wilson snorted. “Well, come here then.”

Maxwell studied Wilson, before gingerly leaning on him. Wilson’s hand found the nap of Maxwell’s neck, and stroked, and Maxwell relaxed fully with a sigh.

“Even if you are acting like a brat, thank you for getting us wood,” Wilson said. “How about I show my “appreciation” now?”

Maxwell nodded, embarrassingly quickly. Wilson laughed and took Maxwell’s shirt off, leaving his thin chest bared to the cool night air. He gently pushed at the chest, until Maxwell was lying down. 

Wilson’s warm hands rubbed over Maxwell’s prominent ribs and sunken stomach. 

“I should really make you eat more,” Wilson murmured. 

“I eat plenty,” Maxwell snapped, embarrassed. 

“You do not,” Wilson said. His hands glided over Maxwell’s nipples, and Maxwell let out an embarrassing squeak, ending the conversation. 

Wilson’s hands went up further, past his neck, until he was cupping Maxwell’s cheeks in his hands. He leaned down for a kiss, making Maxwell’s eyes flutter close and tears come to his eyes.

Wilson really was too good. How was Wilson even here, allowing him to bask in his presence, going so far as to bring him pleasure in the most intimate of ways? Maxwell knew he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. But Wilson was still there, regardless of what Maxwell had done. Maxwell would take whatever Wilson deigned to give him, and what Wilson gave him was this- kisses soft and arms around him tight- far, far more than he had imagined would be possible. It ignited a spark in his long dead soul. 

Maxwell sighed, body hot despite the cold air, reaching to hold Wilson’s face as well. Wilson pulled away, after a little while, hands running down Maxwell’s chest again. 

He began to fumble with Maxwell’s pants. Maxwell shut his eyes tightly. 

“This hard already, Maxwell?” Wilson said, palming the erection lightly. “I’ve barely touched you at all... stars... You’re not as old as you look, are you?”

Maxwell glared at Wilson, blushing profusely. 

“Aw, Maxy, I’m just teasing. Relax- there’s a good boy...”

Maxwell took a gulp of air, lightedheaded suddenly. He reached for Wilson’s hand to steady him. 

Wilson’s other hand was around his cock, now, warm and hot, and he stroked slowly. Maxwell leg shook violently even though he had barely been touched.

Wilson smiled, nuzzling into Maxwell’s neck.

“I love you, Maxwell,” Wilson said. Maxwell burst into tears.

Wilson pulled away, but Maxwell wouldn’t let go of his hand. He wiped away Maxwell’s tears with his other.

“Maxwell, are you alright? Do you want to stop? I’m sorry...” 

Maxwell shook his head, trying to rein in his tears. “I’m- I’m fine.” 

“You’ll tell me if you’re not? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Yes, yes, fine- just- keep going.” Maxwell blinked away more tears. “Please.”

Wilson kissed Maxwell’s cheek, and the hand returned to his dick. 

Maxwell sighed, already exhausted, as he watched Wilson’s fingers move around him. Calloused and rough, but so skillful... 

Maxwell shivered as Wilson’s own hardness was pressed against him. Wilson rut against him in time to the movement of his hand, cute little noises coming out of his mouth. Noisy little man. 

Wilson pressed his face against Maxwell’s shoulder, and Maxwell wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in his hair. 

“I love you,” Wilson blurted out again, as he orgasmed. Maxwell pressed a kiss to his head. 

It wasn’t very long before Maxwell’s own hit. 

“Wilson,” Maxwell said, “I’m- please, I’m going to-“

“Alright,” Wilson said, out of breath, continuing his ministrations, “go on, there’s a good boy... good...” 

Maxwell’s body fell limp as he finished. The two of them sat there breathing. Maxwell’s arms were still around Wilson. He didn’t particularly feel like letting go.

“I’m not a boy, you know,” Maxwell said. “I’m older than you.” 

Wilson laughed. “So when I call you old, you get offended, but when I call you a boy, that’s no good either?” 

“Exactly.” 

Wilson snickered, and kissed him.


End file.
